


The Party

by simpleeunoia



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Party, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleeunoia/pseuds/simpleeunoia
Summary: The Traphouse hosts a party for Sam’s birthday. However, Sam notices that a certain someone is missing.(Yep, I agree, the title and summary are very weak, but I hope you still enjoy this story!)





	The Party

No one denied that the Traphouse threw some awesome parties. Between the crowds of people, loud music, and massive amount of alcohol, it was understandable when the cops would show up at their door with a noise complaint by the end of the night. 

It was more than a touch overwhelming at times...it was full-on  _ chaos _ . Sometimes the chaos would be fun—at least when you’re drunk or high or dancing like your life depended on it. But other times it was not. It was a panic attack ready to happen. However, everyone knew that as long as you found one person to stick by your side for the night, the experience wouldn’t be so damned after all. 

After a long day of filming and driving, all Colby wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep past noon the next day. Yet, those plans were interrupted well in advance, as Elton suggested a few days prior that they throw a party tonight for Sam’s birthday. 

Of course, Colby was beyond thrilled to throw a party for his best friend. A night where they could forget the world was much needed. The Sam and Colby channel was doing better than ever, but with that came a hell of a lot more work and responsibility. It was rare they could catch a break.

Tonight wouldn’t be a surprise party, which was kind of disappointing. The word spread like wildfire, making it nearly impossible to keep the secret from Sam.

Colby was scrolling through social media when he got a text from Elton, wanting him to come downstairs to help with party decorations. This triggered a groan in response as Colby sluggishly rolled off his bed. He was too exhausted to stand, much less set up for a party. But this was for Sam, Colby reminded himself. With that, he forced his body out of his room and into the kitchen.

Elton directed Colby towards some ‘Happy Birthday’ banners. They looked like they were made for a 4-year-olds party, but Sam wouldn’t care, nor would anyone else. 

Corey and Aaron worked on ordering pizza and setting up cups and plates. Earlier, Colby could hear them bicker over pizza toppings, neither seeming to agree.

“Where’s Sam?” Colby asked, tearing plastic wrapping from a package holding a banner. 

“He and Kat went to get drinks and chips and stuff. Should be back soon,” Elton replied. He worked on his laptop, typing something that more than likely had nothing to do with Sam’s party.

“Oh,” Colby mumbled, not realizing Sam had left the house. “Do you know how many people are coming tonight?”

“Eh, maybe like...a hundred, hundred and fifty?”

“A hundred and fifty people?” Colby confirmed, “We only know like—10 or 20! Are you sure Sam wants over a hundred people at his birthday party?”

Elton shrugged, hearing the confusion as Colby’s voice jumped an octave, but still not lifting his eyes from the computer. “We told everyone to invite friends. Shouldn’t be  _ too _ bad, we’ve had bigger parties before.”

The way Elton brushed off 150 people being in their home at once brought back memories of all the other parties—especially the bigger ones. Those nights Colby had to get seriously drunk to keep himself from panicking around all the unfamiliar faces. He’d known Sam since freshman year. Sam wasn’t one to complain about large crowds but he didn’t enjoy them either. Regardless, it seemed a bit late to call off a huge party, so 150 guests would have to do. 

“We’ve got security for tonight so we’ll be fine. If it gets too crazy he can start turning people away,” Elton reassured.

Colby gave a small nod and got back to hanging up a banner. Aaron and Corey answered the door and delivered the pizzas to the counter when they arrived. There had to be 25 pizzas spread across the kitchen counter, all different varieties and definitely  _ very _ expensive in the end. 

“I hope we’re planning on charging a pizza fee,” Elton joked. “We’re going to go in some serious debt if we keep providing free pizza and drinks for everyone.”

Aaron nodded in agreement. “We should probably be charging a maintenance fee too. A week later and we’ll  _ still _ find red solo cups lying around.”

Colby grinned as he finished taping the first banner to a wall. He felt more lethargic than usual, having to stay close to the wall for support when he walked just a few short steps to join the rest of the guys. 

As he did, Sam and Katrina walked through the door with multiple grocery bags of chips and soda.

“It’s the birthday boy!” Corey hollered in a goofy voice. Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. Katrina latched onto his arm, squealing in excitement.

“Looking good, guys. I see the pizza is here,” Sam noted, having the same stunned reaction as Colby when he first saw the tremendous amount of pizza.

“Yeah, we might’ve gone a  _ little _ overboard,” Corey laughed.

“We got a cake!” Katrina announced eagerly. “Well, actually we bought  _ two _ cakes because we didn’t know how many people would show up.”

She proceeded to lay out the two sheet cakes next to the pizza and soda. Pointing out to everyone that they were colorfully decorated with HAPPY BIRTHDAY written across the center. 

——

Colby retreated upstairs moments later to change his outfit and enjoy a few moments of calm before the chaos ensued. 

With each step he felt more and more energy drain from his body. The dreary feeling carried him all the way back to his room and onto his bed. 

Colby’s heart started to race, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy. He told himself it was just dehydration mixed with anxiety, but it sure wasn't the most wanted feeling at the moment. 

His head started to throb, making the dizziness and fatigue even worse. He’d felt this way earlier when he and Sam filmed at an abandoned school in Northern California but didn't think much of it. Colby wasn’t one to admit he wasn’t feeling great, so he continued the strenuous walk and exploration without stopping. His body, however, didn’t seem to like that now. 

**Where’d u go? Brennen just got here**

Colby received the message from Sam minutes later. He could hear the distant voices of people downstairs. It took some effort but Colby once again forced himself off the bed. The sudden movement made him sick to his stomach, a cloud of black blocking his vision. Colby reached for his nightstand to steady himself, taking a few moments to gather his sight and drink some water.

He was greeted by Brennen along with a couple guys and girls he’d never seen before. As Brennen talked, Colby’s eyes searched for Sam. Sam was sorta his ‘safe place’, though he would never admit it. If he was ever is trouble or thrown into a stressful situation, Colby’s first instinct would be to look for Sam, whether that be in the form of yelling for, reaching for, or like right now, just looking for him. Once he spotted Sam, Colby could breathe a sigh of relief. It was an odd thing he did, but over time it became a habit, to the point he forgot he was even doing it most of the time.

Colby’s head throbbed more than ever now that the music blared from every direction. Colby found himself searching for Sam again and couldn’t find him. And as more and more people piled into the front door, it would be increasingly difficult to see him. 

Colby decided he needed a drink, maybe that would ease the anxiety and discomfort he was feeling. 

He walked over to the counter, shocked at how many boxes of pizza and liters of soda were already gone. 

Settling on the first alcoholic beverage he could find, Colby then wandered around aimlessly. Some people were outside in the pool, others were already drunk and dancing. Colby couldn’t find anyone he knew. 

The room started to feel small. Closing in to the point Colby could hardly breathe. It was the feeling of anxiety that made him really uneasy. He tucked himself into a corner, feeling slightly better as he put his head up against the cold wall. 

Colby then felt his mouth become dry. The longer he stood his hands became uncomfortably sweaty. Closing his eyes for a moment, Colby decided that he would just go upstairs and regroup for a few minutes. He would come down to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Sam and engage in conversation with his friends later. 

Colby pushed his way through the crowd—though it was actually more of others pushing  _ him _ through the crowd. He stumbled up the stairs, pausing near the top courtesy of his progressing nausea. 

Whether from being unwell, overwhelmed, or the alcohol, Colby found himself heaving into a trash bag in his room. He absolutely hated the feeling, and even worse, the nausea didn’t seem to subside quickly. 

A shiver ran through Colby’s body as he buried his head into his tucked in knees. He sucked in deep breaths, drank some water, and waited for the repulsive feeling to go away. Wrapping up in a blanket, Colby decided that rest wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

——

Sam successfully made it through the embarrassment of ‘Happy Birthday’, beyond thrilled when the singing was done and cake was being sliced into tiny squares. Standing around him were Katrina, Elton, Aaron, Corey, Devyn, and Brennen, but still no sign of Colby anywhere. It was odd to Sam because Colby was always by his side. So for the second time that day, Sam texted, 

**Where r u? Everything ok?**

Once five minutes passed with no reply, Sam started walking around in search of Colby. He asked everyone he knew and no one had reported seeing him in over 30 minutes. It was then Sam started to worry.

**Dude, answer your phone. Where r u?!**

Best case scenario, Colby’s phone had died or he was with a girl. Maybe both. Worst case scenario, Colby was very drunk or high and wandered away alone or with a stranger. Either could have major consequences that Sam didn’t want to think about.

He eventually found himself upstairs. Sam stood at Colby’s door, not wanting to barge in incase Colby really was with a girl. He knocked a few times over the music playing downstairs, yelling, “Colby...it’s Sam. You good, bro?”

With no response, Sam turned the door handle, relieved to find no girl in sight. However, Sam froze in place when he saw Colby sitting alone on the ground, bundled in a blanket and pale. 

Sam shut the door gently behind him, taking a few careful steps over to his friend. Colby’s eyes squinted over, meeting Sam’s. 

“Hey, are you okay? What are you doing up here by yourself?” Sam asked softly, kneeling on the ground beside Colby.

“I’m okay. Just tired,” Colby replied, rubbing his weary eyes.

Sam immediately sensed there was something wrong. More wrong than ‘just tired’. 

“Yeah, but you look pale—like you’re sick.”

Colby hated that word.  _ Sick _ . He hated it because it meant he was vulnerable and people were worried. It meant he couldn’t go places or do things because he could barely move. It meant he had to be isolated and couldn’t spend time with his friends. 

“I’m fine. Filming today must’ve taken it out of me,” Colby attempted to cover up the lie.

Trying to stand up to show Sam just how ‘fine’ he was, his dizziness got the best of him and Colby instantly reached for something to grab onto so he wouldn’t fall. Sam found himself quickly standing and supporting Colby’s weight as he lowered him back to the ground. 

Startled, Sam pressed his hand against his friend’s head, taken aback by the intense warmth. “I think you have a fever. How long has this been going on?”

Colby wanted to argue, but it was no use. He felt like shit and Sam obviously knew it too. 

“I don’t know. I took Advil this morning before we went to the school. When we got back I was tired but I thought it was because we did a lot of running and driving today.”

Sam was trying to find something to say, but instead his focus was shifted to Colby, who was currently puking into a trash bag. 

Colby felt hot with embarrassment but still so unbearably cold. He really shouldn’t be embarrassed. Sam and him had been through everything together, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Of course, throwing up his dinner in front of his best friend, especially when it was his birthday, was surely an all time low. 

Sam was again at a loss for words, so he just grabbed the water bottle from Colby’s nightstand and handed it to him. Taking small sips, Colby gave Sam a barely audible and raspy, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Sam rubbed his back, as Colby was still hunched over.

“You really don’t have to stay with me while I’m sick. It’s okay if you want to go back down to your party, I understand.”

Sam shook his head. “Not gonna lie, I rather sit up here with you while you puke your guts out than small-talk with a bunch of people I hardly know. I guarantee you most of them don't even know it's my birthday.”

Colby felt a smile curve on his face. He wondered how he got so lucky to have a supportive friend like Sam. “Thanks, bro.”

Sam nodded. “Anytime.”

He adjusted the blanket around Colby’s shoulders, trying to keep him as warm as possible. Sam even allowed Colby to rest his head on his shoulder, assuring Colby that Sam wasn’t going anywhere. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic I'm posting for Sam and Colby! Yay!!! I've written SO many more, but I'm not sure I have the courage to post them. Maybe one day though!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Plus, if you have any requests for one shots send them my way.  
I've been inspired by so many works and writers on here. Thank you all for reading. Hope you have an amazing day :)


End file.
